An Unforetold Sequence of Events
by DestructiveMind
Summary: After the events of file 1008, Haibara takes the opportunity to sneak into the Kudo house to investigate, unbeknownst to her, Amuro is stationed outside watching Okiya too. One-shot. Amuro x Subaru with some slight Subaru x Shiho.


After the events of file 1008, Haibara takes the opportunity to sneak into the Kudo house to investigate, unbeknownst to her, Amuro is stationed outside watching Okiya too.

Amuro x Subaru with some slight Subaru x Shiho.

* * *

 **An Unforetold Sequence of Events**

The reporters were finally dying down, yet a few lingered outside the Kudo house. Haibara wondered how _that_ guy was dealing with this, it must surely be an inconvenience for him. Was he not curious what was going on with Shinichi himself? Did the calm and always silent engineering student not wonder about the strange events occurring around him all the time? She knew this wouldn't lead to anything except him possibly dumping her back at Agasa's house, but she wanted to try to find... something. Because of everything he had said, the way he acted, he was like... someone. Would she ever get confirmation? Heck, even if she didn't, she just wanted answers, she had been way to idle for too long. Quiet and reserved and enclosing herself in the bubble that is going to school and hanging out with the detective boys; she almost felt as though she truly was a child. While Conan was yearning day by day to return to his original form, what was she... doing?

 _Baka_ , she warned herself, _you spend each day making the antidote for him. It's normal to want to protect yourself from them, it's normal to want hide and stay as far away from them as possible-_

"Have you lost your keys?"

Haibara snapped out of her train of thought and glanced up; she had been on her way to the Kudo house from the back entrance, suspecting that perhaps reporters wouldn't be lingering there. Subaru stood in front of her, wearing a black turtle neck and jeans, a neutral expression on his face.

So much for sneaking in.

"No," she said, "I wanted to-"

Her eyes widened in disbelief and pure horror.

 _What is-this feeling? Who!? One-of them._ Haibara, without thinking twice of it, immediately rushed to Subaru and grabbed his leg, trembling. She plastered her face to his face, uncontrollably shivering.

Subaru gently picked her up and placed her hands on his shoulders, his other hand grabbed the back of her head and pinned her face to his chest, "Let's take you inside."

She didn't notice how he paused momentarily before entering the house, his eyes pinned to a spot just beyond the alley ahead.

* * *

Amuro's eyes stared intently at the spot Okiya had just occupied; he was incredibly perplexed when - obscured primarily by the gate surrounding the house - he saw Okiya pick up a child off the floor and carry it inside.

Who was that kid? Why did Okiya just take the child inside?

* * *

"Water," someone said.

And Haibara suddenly snapped back to reality, she was in - where was she?

The study, it must've been. It was nice, old and lavish in design. She was on a chair, and Subaru was holding a glass of water to her face.

Why had he taken her to his study? She scanned her eyes surreptitiously as she slowly drank the cup, she didn't meet Subaru's eye as her own eyes rested on a near-empty bottle of-

"Bourbon," said Subaru, "not something that should concern you, Haibara-san."

Her eyes flew back to meet his gaze; he was much taller than her like this, and right now, in this old mahogany study, she felt as though they were shielded from the world. As though he could, maybe, tell her...

"So what brings you here?" She noted he chose to ignore her breakdown earlier.

"I lost my keys," she lied, "and I... outside, I felt that there was..."

Why was she telling him this?

"... can I stay here, for a while?" She shifted her sentence. Why was she suddenly so blunt? What was she hoping to achieve?

Subaru raised a curious brow.

"Would the Professor be okay with that?"

Haibara raised an alternate question, "Don't you mind?"

"No," he said simply, his eyes staring out the window behind her, "in fact it's been a while since I've had some company."

For a second, Haibara wondered if he could be talking about something else.

A moment of silence passed between the two, and then Subaru suggested he go cook them dinner. Haibara nodded absentmindedly, suddenly feeling anxious at an imminent feeling coming from behind her. Was someone watching... from the window? She didn't dare turn, and simply rushed out the study with Subaru.

He didn't question her anxious expression or her trembling hands, and perhaps if she had been focusing then, that could have been a clear, indicative sign of who this man was.

Haibara walked hurriedly, not daring to leave Subaru's side, her right hand clutched at a small pill box in her pocket. _The antidote..._

If someone tried to hurt her, to hurt Okiya, would she take it...?

* * *

They were eating in absolute silence, Haibara moved the rice around her plate in nervousness. She felt it, something was about to happen- the air was tense around them, and it suddenly felt like the entire charade since the day they met was switching off.

Subaru wasn't eating much either, he was quiet and stoic and she got the odd impression that he was waiting for something, or that he was distracted.

"Subaru-san," she said simply, "are you..."

He stared at her, and she faltered. He couldn't be.. how could he be... that... guy?

"Tell me, Haibara-san," he said, his voice gentle. She felt a sudden nervousness and her cheeks coloured at his tone of voice but she dismissed it and tried again.

"Are you... that guy... Mor-"

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he stood up so abruptly his chair fell baclwards, he launched forwards and picked her up almost violently off of her seat.

"Get in the bedroom _now_."

Haibara's breath caught in her throat and she gripped his shirt as he leapt to his bedroom, threw her on the bed and hissed in a tone completely unlike him " _Do. Not. Move_ ," as he shut the door in her face.

She was as exhilarated as she was embarassed and in-shock, and then she heard it, the door bell.

The presence from outside...

Haibara clutched at Subaru's bed sheets which smelt tantalizingly like him.

Who... who was it?

* * *

Subaru had only about 10 seconds to clear the table before letting _him_ in without it seeming suspicious, he realized he had no time to clear Haibara's plate so he dumped the entire set in the garbage, he fixed the fallen chairs and opened the door with the most fake smile he could manage.

"Ah," he said, a sweet smile on his face, "Delivery-Boy-san, what brings you here?"

The blonde man's face lit up with a mocking smile, "Haven't you had enough of calling me that, Okiya Subaru-san?"

It was clear he wanted to enter the house, and Subrau knew it would only make matters worse if he didn't oblige.

He side stepped and let Amuro inside, his eyes narrowed as he shut the door.

"So what brings you here, Amuro-san?"

"Cut the act," Amuro snapped, turning to face Subaru's calm gaze. Subaru could tell he had reached his peak. "When I met you at the case of that rockstar, I said I was restraining myself from pulling down your turtle neck..." and suddenly Amuro leapt forwards, grabbed Subaru by the collar and pinned him to the wall with a thud. Subaru didn't grimace or try to throw him off and Amuro's grip tightened on him. Their faces were inches apart and Amuro hissed on his face with a glare so animal-like, "Well, I'm _done_ restraining myself."

"Oh," Subaru continued to play dumb, "I didn't think you found me _that_ attractive, Amuro-san."

Amuro pressed his other hand into the wall in frustration, "You filthy bastard," he snapped, "as if I want anything more from you than to strangle you to death."

A pause. "And why haven't you?" Subaru was walking on egg-shells here, but he could _not_ retaliate with Haibara still in the house. He was paralysed and he couldn't move for the sake of her, he couldn't let her hear anything and couldn't have his identity discovered now, not by these two people. Perhaps if he continued to play dumb, Amuro would just get frustrated and leave.

"Because a part of me is hoping you aren't the man I want to kill," Amuro whispered, almost regretfully, "And I'm not leaving until you prove it to me. _Now._ "

Subaru had never seen a man with so much hatred in his eyes, this hatred couldn't have just come from a partnership. Bourbon and Scotch were partners in every meaning of the word, Subaru surmised, perhaps he loved him even and for all he saw, Akai Shuichi took his bestfriend and partner away from him. Akai felt sorry for him, he felt regret and pain and he wanted nothing more than to comfort the man before him, if only he could tell him the truth... but right now there were bigger issues... Haibara.

* * *

Haibara's ears were pressed to the door.

What was going on? Who... was that?

Was Subaru okay?

She stared at the antidote in her palm, contemplating.

* * *

"How would you like me to prove to you that I'm not that man you hate?" Subaru whispered, his tone almost aloof.

"Take off your shirt, let me see your neck."

Easy. Subaru would just have to take off the voice changer with the shirt. A part of him wondered that maybe, just maybe, Amuro was hoping he wouldn't be Akai too. He could have just asked him to roll down his turtle neck, but perhaps he wanted to milk-the-cow-dry, or so they say...

"Take it _off_ ," snapped Amuro.

In one fluid motion, Subaru yanked his shirt off, detaching the voice changer on the way, crumpled the shirt with the voice changer tucked inside and dumped the garment on a cushioned chair so the voice changer wouldn't make a thud if it hit the floor.

Amuro couldn't restrain himself from glancing at Akai's bare chest, but he almost instantly regained his composure.

Then three things happened.

Amuro, realizing Subaru could have just taken off the voice changer with the shirt, reached forward to try and grab it.

And then a small, almost inaudible thud sounded from the bedroom.

Amuro paused when reaching for the shirt - _What was that sound?_ \- and Akai cursed himself inwardly and, in a desperate attempt to gain his attention, grabbed Amuro's outstretched arm. He yanked him 360 degrees and pinned him violently to the wall, Amuro, shocked and in fury, prepared his other arm to punch Subaru in the face but Subaru grabbed it, pinned it to the wall behind him and kissed him forecfully.

 _Fuck you_ , Amuro hissed internally as he unwillingly and uncontrollably kissed him back. He was delicious and he couldn't resist, not with his hard chest pressing onto him like that.

And he... he tasted like back coffee and Bourbon- Akai's two favorite things.

 _You fucking bastard, Akai. You manipulative lying asshole. Get the fuck off of me._

Amidst the hot kiss and feeling Subaru's hard chest pressed against him, Amuro raised his knee and kicked Subaru in the stomach, sending him back.

" _You bastard_ , you-" Amuro snarled, he was so infuriated and frustrated in every sense of the word, his face flaming, that he didn't even give Subaru a chance to stand up properly, or maybe Subaru didn't try, Amuro wiped his lips with the back of his hand and leapt forwards, punching Akai's face as he tried to stand up.

"You piece of shit, Akai," he growled, " _you sick bastard._ "

And then he tried to punch him again but Akai's hand retaliated just in time and he grabbed his fist in his palm.

With Amuro's fist still in his palm, Akai stood up, he was about to tell him that he didn't kill Scotch, that he had tried to save him but Scotch was startled by Bourbon's sudden appesrance, he was going to tell but everything but then-

"Let him go, take me instead."

Both men stopped dead in their tracks.

 _No, princess, I can't let him get near you._

Amuro stared disbelieving, "You... young lady...", he whispered as he stood up, completely forgetting Akai's existence, and stared at the brunette in pure awe, "didn't I... kill you?"

And then Subaru stood up and punched Amuro so hard that he flew across the room, both Shiho and Subaru ran towards him and Shiho pulled out a blue pill.

"Instant knock-out pill, mimicks the effect of chloroform. Causes temporary memory impairment, he won't remember the last day."

And without waiting for an affirmative, she drugged him.

Subaru called the other FBI agents to help escort Amuro to the hospital, under the pretense he had slipped at the cafe and hit his head on a glass bottle.

It was a ridiculous excuse but he shouldn't have been able to recall otherwise.

Before the other agents arrived, there was a largely awkward moment between Shiho and Subaru. They both felt there were so many questions to be asked, yet by not asking them it was a testimony that they knew the answer to them.

"Never do that again," Subaru spoke for the first time in Akai's voice.

Shiho stared at him, she only just registered the fact he was shirtless.

"It's your fault," she mocked, in an attempt to not be caught so obviously staring at his chest, "he was angry at _you_ first."

And then Akai noticed she was only wrapped in his white, thin bed sheets.

 _God._

How he just wanted to take this chance, to lay her on his bed and-

"So," she said simply, "I would have about 20 minutes left in this body. What shall we do in that time?"

A smirk touched his handsome face, "Don't tempt me."

Shiho blushed instantly, her heart beating a mile minute, _I- that's not what I..._

"Creep," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Ne, Amuro-san, glad to see you've recovered!" Ran piped from her seat in Cafe Poirot. She was sat with her dad and Conan.

Amuro smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, thanks Ran-san. They said it was just a small accident, not that I remember much..."

 _Except... black coffee... Bourbon... deliciously, warm lips... was it a... dream?_

"Eh, Amuro-san, your cheeks are red. Are you sick again?" Remarked an enthusiastic Conan.

Amuro snapped back to reality, "I'm not sick, kid." Then he leaned to Conan and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you'll know when you're older."

Conan smiled and laughed sheepishly, but in reality... _he doesn't know Akai told me everything. Who knew he would do something like that?_

* * *

 **HEYY GUYS! So this has just been a random though I have had for a couple days and though i would write it, I sort of ship Rei x Akai now too so yes I'm jumping on a new bandwagon ship :)) Im so sorry I haven't updated my other fics, but its so hard to write anything other than one-shots these days! I'm sorry my dear friends. Please let me know what you think of this fic! Lots of love!**


End file.
